


Artwork for DPOtPA by Strailo

by Noxxia



Series: Gifts for my Bunny Authors [2]
Category: Bleach, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxxia/pseuds/Noxxia
Summary: Gift for Strailo for the Bleach/Avengers Crossover Don't Piss Off the Personal Assistant
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/M'Baku/T'Challa, Loki/Tony Stark, M'Baku/T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: Gifts for my Bunny Authors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644094
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Artwork for DPOtPA by Strailo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Piss off the Personal Assistant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652210) by [Strailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo). 



<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652210/chapters/51632071>

Go check out Strailo's story. It is a great crossover between Bleach/Avengers


End file.
